1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to an electrical cable connector, more particularly to an electrical cable connector having a socket body and a cable sleeve connected to the socket body.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 to 4 illustrate a conventional electrical cable connector that includes a socket body 11, a plurality of terminals 131 mounted in the socket body 11, a cable 17 with a plurality of cable wires 13 that have end portions respectively connected to the terminals 131, and a cable sleeve 12 connected to the socket body 11 and enclosing the end portions of the cable wires 13. The socket body 11 has two opposite sides formed with opposing retaining recesses 113. The cable sleeve 12 includes an inner housing 16 and two latches 161 projecting from the inner housing 16 and disposed in the retaining recesses 113 so as to retain the inner housing 16 on the socket body 11. A plastic encapsulant 121 is extruded onto and encloses the inner housing 16 and the latches 161 for protecting the cable wires 13 from dust and moisture. The conventional electrical cable connector is disadvantageous in that the latches 161 tend to be undesirably removed from the retaining recesses 113 prior to the extrusion of the encapsulant 121 onto the inner housing 16 and the latches 161.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an electrical cable connector that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawback of the prior art.
According to the present invention, an electrical cable connector comprises: a socket body having opposite front and rear ends, two opposite side faces extending between the front and rear ends, and a plurality of terminal passages formed in the socket body and extending from the rear end to the front end, each of the opposite side faces being formed with a first retaining recess that extends from the rear end toward the front end in a longitudinal direction, and a second retaining recess that extends in a transverse direction relative to the longitudinal direction; a plurality of terminals received in the terminal passages, respectively; a plurality of cable wires having end portions connected to the terminals, respectively; and a cable sleeve connected to and extending from the rear end of the socket body and sleeved around the end portions of the cable wires. The cable sleeve includes an inner housing that surrounds the end portions of the cable wires and that has a front end. The cable sleeve further includes two opposite latch members extending outwardly from two opposite sides of the front end of the inner housing. Each of the latch members has a longitudinal portion that is fittingly disposed in a respective one of the first retaining recesses in the side faces, and a transverse portion that extends from the longitudinal portion in the transverse direction and that is fittingly disposed in a respective one of the second retaining recesses in the side faces so as to limit movement of the inner housing relative to the socket body.